Nunca Podría Dejarte
by L. Nott
Summary: Yuuki está a punto de irse con su hermano Kaname. Pero... ¿de verdad podrá alejarse de Zero?


_**Nunca Podría Dejarte**_

Lloraba. Aunque quisiera no podía parar. Las lágrimas no cesaban. No detenían. No paraban.

Miré de nuevo la maleta. Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al recordar el motivo de por qué ese objeto estaba encima de mi cama, completamente llena de sus pertenencias y recuerdos. Recuerdos de los lugares visitados, recuerdos de las situaciones vividas, recuerdos de las relaciones entabladas, recuerdos de... él. Más lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro al recordar lo que pasaría dentro de poco.

En ese momento entró mi hermano a la habitación. Me apresuré a limpiarme con la manga de la chaqueta las lágrimas.

-Oye Yuuki, ¿cuánto te queda para...?-Detuvo su pregunta al mirarme más atentamente. Supe enseguida el por qué.

Su rostro pasó a ser de preocupación. Se acercó a la silla del escritorio, la cogió, la puso enfrente de mí y se sentó en ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó acariciándome la mejilla suavemente.

-Sí, claro que sí.-Respondí yo, obligándome a sonreír. Pero aquella falsa sonrisa no duró mucho. Bajé la mirada, triste.

-Yuuki.-Me llamó. Cogió mi mentón con cariño y lo levantó haciendo que lo mirara. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, mirándonos en silencio.-No quieres irte, ¿verdad?-Preguntó al final.

-No, claro que quiero...

-Yuuki.-Me cortó. Pude ver algo de enfado en sus ojos.

Bajé de nuevo la cabeza y me mantuve en silencio durante un rato. Después, me apoyé a la pared y pegué las rodillas a mi cuerpo mientras ocultaba la cabeza en ellas.

-No lo sé.-Sollocé al final.

Oí como suspiraba y después preguntaba:- Es por él, ¿verdad? Por Kiryuu.

Varias punzadas atravesaron mi pecho sin compasión al oír su nombre mientras comenzaba de nuevo a llorar.

Kaname me cogió la mano e hizo que me acercara. Me volvió de nuevo a levantar la cabeza y hacer que le mirara. Las lágrimas aún no cesaban.-Yuuki, dímelo, ¿quieres irte?

No contesté al instante, porque la verdad... es que no quería irme. No quería dejar todo lo vivido y comenzar una nueva vida. No quería dejar a mis amigos a atrás. No quería dejarle a él.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Kaname dijo:-Sabía que ese chico me causaría problemas y me impediría empezar de nuevo contigo. Sabía que me apartaría de tu lado.

-Pero es que yo no quiero empezar de nuevo. No es que no quiera estar contigo pero...

-Estás enamorada de él.

Le miré sorprendida para luego, apenada, asentir.

Suspiró con frustración.-Yuuki, ahora ha acabado todo. Ya no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño. Yo quiero tu felicidad, y si eres feliz con ese idiota, adelante.-Le miré confundida.-Yo... te dejo libre para hacer lo que quieras, y si lo que quieres hacer es estar con Kiryuu... hazlo. No pondré oposición.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante uno segundos.

-¿Por qué no vas a decírselo?

Ahora sí que estaba realmente triste. A su pregunta, respondí:- Hermano, me alegra que me dejes libre para hacer lo que quiera, pero, hay un problema aún mayor. No creo que él me quiera. Mírame, soy un vampiro. Y él es... un cazador de vampiros. Seguro que él no...

-Sí te quiere.-Interrumpió Kaname. Le miré sorprendida y atónita.-Estoy seguro de que te quiere.

-No lo creo.-Volví a negar con tristeza.

-¿Te acuerdas de todas las veces que estábamos tú y yo juntos y Kiryuu siempre interrumpía?-Asentí.-¿Por qué crees que lo hacía?-Le pregunté con la mirada.-¿No es evidente? Estaba celoso de que estuviésemos juntos.-Le dije con la mirada que no me lo creía y suspiró.-Mira, olvídate de todos tus temores y ve a verle.

-Pero...

-Vamos, ahora.-Me levantó y me arrastró fuera de la habitación.-No quiero verte hasta que se lo hayas dicho todo. Vamos, vete.-Vi como desaparecía por el pasillo.

Cuando estuve sola, me puse a pensar. ¿Qué hago? Me pregunté. ¿Qué hago? No puedo ir a ver a Zero y después de todo lo que ha pasado decirle que le... Sacudí la cabeza. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo. Además, si se lo llegara a decir... seguro que me rechazaría. No hay más que mirarnos. Él es un cazador de vampiros y yo... ¡soy un vampiro! ¡Seguro que no quiere volver a verme nunca! ¡Seguro que ya ni siquiera me considera su amiga!

Empecé a rememorar todos los acontecimientos en los que estuvimos juntos. Desde que nos conocimos hasta... hace muy poco. Todos las situaciones, los problemas que resolvimos juntos. Todo lo que nos había pasado desde que papá le trajo a casa. Me acuerdo de su mirada vacía. No, no era vacía, era dolorosa y reflejaba tristeza, pero ambos sentimientos estaban tan bien ocultos que daba como resultado eso... una mirada vacía. Entonces me acordé de la promesa que me hice a mi misma cuando le vi la primera vez. Me prometí que haría lo posible por convertir su mirada vacía en una de completa felicidad, y también que haría que sonriera, pero de verdad.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en la azotea de la academia Cross, el último lugar en el que había visto a Zero. Avancé hasta detenerse en uno de los bordes. Observó el paisaje olvidándose de sus miedos por un momento. Era tan hermoso...

Se giró alarmada al oír a una piedra rebotar. Se paralizó al ver a la persona que tenía delante.

Su cabello plateado era removido suavemente por el pequeño viento que había al estar a tan alta altura, y sus ojos violetas mantenían la mirada fija en mí.

-Hola, Yuuki.-Susurró.

-Hola... Zero.-Saludé yo con un poco de miedo por lo que pensaba que iba a ocurrir.

-Parece que ya no te acordaras de mi nombre.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Nunca podría olvidarlo.-Creo que durante una milésima de segundo se sorprendió.

-Yuuki, quiero hablar contigo.

-Y yo contigo.-Se detuvo delante de mí.-Empieza tú.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

-¿Acaso no lo has visto ya?-Bajé la cabeza.-Sí, soy la hija vampiro del clan Kuran.

-¿Te irás?-Noté un poco de tristeza en su voz.-¿Te irás con Kuran?

Tragué saliva y respondí.-No.

-¿Cómo?

Levanté la cabeza y vi su rostro de sorpresa.-No me iré con Kaname.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo irme. No puedo dejar este lugar, no puedo dejar a mis amigos, a mi padre, a ti.-Me acerqué a él, pero no le toqué, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Porque mi vida está aquí, todo lo que quiero está aquí.

-No, es... ¿por qué dices que no puedes dejarme?

Tragué saliva. Llegó el momento de la verdad. ¡Vamos Yuuki!- Zero, yo... yo... te amo.-Bajé la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para no verle el rostro.

Me sorprendí al notar como me abrazaba por la cintura. Levantó mi rostro dulcemente y me susurró.- Te amo.

Me paralicé al oír aquella palabras que desde hace tiempo había deseado oír. Noté como me abrazaba más fuerte. Juntó su frente con la mía.

-Te amo.-Volvió a repetir.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿De verdad que no te irás?-Preguntó.

-Zero, nunca podría dejarte, nunca.-Le acaricié el pelo.-Te quiero, te amo. No me puedo separar de ti.

De respuesta a mi confesión, obtuve la mejor respuesta posible: Un beso, de la persona que más amo. Era tan dulce, tan tierno y a poco a poco más apasionado.

En ese momento, nos olvidamos de todo. De todos nuestros miedos y preocupaciones. Y de lo que vendría después. Porque estábamos seguros de que para poder tener un futuro juntos, aun teníamos que hacer muchas cosas...

Pero más seguros estaban, de que no podrían dejarse nunca.


End file.
